Three Times Narcissa Tried to Match Make
by Neural Ignition
Summary: Oneshot. Three times Narcissa Black tried to match make Bellatrix and their tutor Harry and one time ... Side fic to my other fic, To Bow with Pride. No pairing.


Three times Narcissa tried to match-make Bellatrix and their tutor Harry and one time …

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

This is a side fic to my other fic, To Bow with Pride. It takes place sometime during the summer when Harry's tutoring them.

Warnings: Kind of OOC (Narcissa being a fifteen year old). Reference to Black (cousin) incest. Tweaked age gap (Narcissa is 15; Andromeda 16; Bellatrix 17).

No pairing.

* * *

1.

"I think I lost my feather in the broom closet," Narcissa said dejectedly, bowing her head.

Her sisters and Harry were in the patio, each with a tome on Charms on their laps, basking in sunlight. They raised their heads from the books when Narcissa stormed over.

"Why on earth would your feather end up there?" asked Bellatrix, bewildered, knowing how meticulously Narcissa guarded her feathers.

"Oh I don't know, because I was carrying it when I was there?"

"Cissy, it's a complete mess in that closet and you know it."

"Well, since it is a complete mess, will you help me find it? And you, Harry?" She eagerly eyed their tutor.

Bellatrix shot her a suspicious look. "Why can't you?"

Ooh, was her sister being jealous?

Narcissa brought a silk handkerchief to her mouth and coughed delicately. "You know how dust gives me coughs."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "Oh alright." She got up and walked over to the closet.

"Harry, you need to follow her!" Narcissa said hurriedly.

"Why? Is there a boggart in there?" asked Bellatrix, confused.

"No, but there might be something. You never know."

Harry stood up, nodding. "That's true. The Black Manor is so old that I wouldn't be surprised to find a vampire in there." He grinned.

"Are you armed enough to take on this great quest of finding a feather in the broom closet, my lady?" asked Harry, his voice intentionally suave and offering Bellatrix his arm.

"Yes, I am. Do not fear for your safety for I shall protect you with my valor," said Bellatrix, smirking and raising her wand. She opened the door and they marched in.

As soon as they were inside, Narcissa slammed shut the door and locked it with her wand.

She gasped. "Oh dear! It's locked! _Oh no, where did the keys go_? " said Narcissa loudly. "I must owl Uncle Alphard. I think he has the only spare keys but he's in Egypt right now!"

Her plans were set. Confined space, check. _Very close_ proximity to one another, check. All there was left was some romance to bloom.

As she was taking the time of her life to get to her room, her attention zoned in on the sounds coming from the closet. She couldn't hear anything much. Perhaps if they were to be in there for more than an hour, they might start spilling out their life secrets and tragic pasts – though what her sister had to tell, she had no idea – and they would tend to each other's demons of the past and come to an understanding that they were meant for each other.

Narcissa suppressed a cackle of glee. They truly were meant for each other. Stubborn Bellatrix and oblivious Harry just needed a little push — a little push into the broom closet with a locked door.

She bounced down the hallway, merrily humming. If Bellatrix and Harry got together, then Harry would become a part of the family! No need for him to feel out of sorts at the Black gatherings anymore, no need for him to slink away in the corner, feeling awkward and not belonging there. Harry was part of the Blacks as much as she was. And she would make sure of it.

Maybe they would name their baby after her if it was a girl.

Her humming was interrupted by a loud BANG, and the broom closet door slammed open. Then Harry and Bellatrix emerged from thick cloud of dust.

"Well, that took less than ten unlocking spells," said Harry, wiping his spectacles on his shirt.

"Since it was my spell that opened the door, I win," said Bellatrix while coughing.

"Fine. I thought I did cast some good ones."

"I cast the summoning charm for her feather, _while_ unlocking the door."

Harry grinned. "Impressive feat."

"Here you go, Cissy." Bellatrix handed her the feather.

She stared at them wordlessly, gobsmacked.

Harry and Bellatrix were in the closet for … what, less than three minutes? Narcissa sighed in disappointment. Really, it was so hard to lock two people up in a closet when they were two of the best people at Charms and all other areas in magic.

* * *

2.

They were at a gala hosted by one of the pureblood families.

"You're late!" Narcissa hissed at Harry.

Harry blinked. "I am?" He looked down at his watch. He wasn't late. He told them he would arrive at six o'clock. It was in fact five minutes to six.

Narcissa paid no heed to the actual time. Bellatrix was already dancing with some bloke. She was supposed to dance with Harry all night long!

Harry's outfit assuaged her anger a bit. He did look quite dashing in his formal robes.

Hmm. The wheels turned rapidly in her head.

"You and I are going to dance," Narcissa declared.

"Er — Narcissa, I really don't dance," said Harry, slowly backing away, with a horrified look on his face. "I mean, I _can't_ dance."

Narcissa grabbed his hands and dragged him onto the dance floor. "Luckily for you, _I _can dance. Just follow my lead."

Narcissa subtly edged them close to Bellatrix and the sodding obstacle to her plans. The obstacle was ogling at her sister's body instead of actually engaging in a productive discussion. Ugh. Why on earth did Bellatrix accept this ponce's hand despite Narcissa standing right next to her raising her hackles and hissing at her not to do so?

Her sister harshly grabbed the sod's chin with her right hand and his hand traveling downward with her left hand. "Eyes on my _face_, pretty," she purred menacingly, tugging his chin still. "And hand _on my waist_. If it inches down any further …" She licked her lips. "Well, I would hate to see you miss your hand from your pretty body, as entertaining that would be to see your hand clawing the floor." She smiled like a knife.

He nodded jerkily with a panicked look on his face.

Too busy keeping track of Bellatrix's location, Narcissa didn't even notice Harry was fumbling ungracefully like an oaf.

When they were finally near Bellatrix within an arm's length, in sync with the music, Narcissa twirled, grabbed Bellatrix, and spun them together, smoothly changing their partners.

"_Hello_," Narcissa smirked at her obstacle who looked overwhelmed at the sudden change. She glanced back to note with glee that Harry was now in Bellatrix's arms and they were dancing.

Unwilling to entertain her obstacle, she boldly swung him across the floor, and rushed to Alphard's sides, not even bothering to stay to catch the obstacle when he swirled back.

Before she joined Alphard, Narcissa surreptitiously approached the orchestra and requested they play a _very_ long piece for this dance. The conductor enthusiastically nodded.

She was supposed to keep track of Bellatrix and Harry but as she was talking to Alphard about his travels, she got distracted.

When the music was over after eternity, partners bowed and some left the dance floor to socialize, while others continued to dance. By the time Bellatrix was heading to her direction, Uncle Alphard was gone.

"Well?" Narcissa eagerly asked. She noticed Bellatrix's tense shoulders, and trepidation seeped in.

"Harry is an atrocious dancer," said Bellatrix with a sneer.

Oh no. Narcissa panicked. Dancing was one of the few things Bellatrix greatly enjoyed. She had hoped Harry and Bellatrix dancing together would seal the deal.

Bellatrix grumbled. "I'll be surprised if he hasn't broken my feet. Thankfully he seemed to know how bad he is and already cast a Feather-Light charm on his feet."

"Did you talk though?" asked Narcissa expectantly.

Talking while dancing, or even, just staring into each other's eyes in such close proximity was bound to spark intimacy.

Bellatrix gaped at her. "Are you kidding me? I was too busy staring at his feet the whole time!"

"But you said he cast a Feather-Light charm on his feet!" Narcissa protested.

"That still doesn't stop you from nearly tripping on his feet!"

Narcissa sighed. All hope was lost in dancing.

"Oh no. I must save that damsel from the danger of Harry's tromping feet."

Narcissa turned around and saw a petite witch in her rose-colored ball gown shyly asking a reluctant Harry. He looked terrified.

Bellatrix rapidly stalked toward them.

Ooh, maybe she was jealous?

Narcissa's shoulder slumped in disappointment as Bellatrix extended her hand, not to Harry, but to the witch and they glided to the dance floor. The pair, Bellatrix in her sleek, iridescent dark blue dress and her partner in contrasting blushing rose-colored ball gown, was quite a sight. It didn't matter they were both women as they danced freely, not heeding to the traditional male position and lead. Bellatrix's long black hair fell upon her back and when she leaned forward to whisper something in her partner's ear, it draped like a curtain shielding their faces with casual elegance. Bellatrix's dancing partner let out an amused laughter, stealing glances towards Harry's direction and specifically his feet.

Noticing this, Harry blushed in deep red and shot Bellatrix a glare.

Bellatrix flashed him a cheeky grin and spun gracefully, also twirling her partner.

When the dance ended, they were smiling and laughing, her partner's olive cheeks shining red under the light. Her dance partner bowed and left Bellatrix. Her sister came to join her.

"Having fun?" Narcissa grumbled. Bellatrix was not being cooperative.

Bellatrix's eyes sparkled. "Oh yes. Queenie Greengrass is a wonderful, _wonderful_ dancer. And she was equally an immensely interesting conversation partner during the dance, too. Did you know that the Greengrass family used to have a pack of unicorns visiting their forest? She says she can still get a glimpse of them once in a while, and she actually rode one when she was a child! And she's going to Romania to study _dragons_!"

She sighed. "I wish I had the chance to know her more before she graduated two years ago."

"Well, why don't you go talk to her more now?" said Narcissa sardonically.

Bellatrix's face lit up. "Right, of course!" She scanned the crowd, and apparently found Queenie Greengrass as she paced over towards the bar.

"Oh, Narcissa, why are you sulking?" Harry gently asked, approaching her with dessert dishes in his hands.

Narcissa sniffed. "Blacks don't sulk. We do no such thing."

Harry shrugged. "Whatever you say. Dessert?" He lifted the plate on his palm.

"Yes, please."

If she couldn't set up Harry and Bellatrix today at the gala, she might as well eat all the sweets to compensate for it.

* * *

3.

"I need to go to Hogsmeade," Narcissa announced.

"What for?" asked Andromeda.

"To shop."

"Didn't you hear Aunt Lucretia saying we are not to go outside alone?" Andromeda chided.

"Who says I'm going alone? You're coming with me, Harry," said Narcissa decisively.

"Er…" Harry looked bemused.

"What if there are Death Eaters again? I don't know if I'll be lucky enough to have someone coincidentally stumble upon Death Eaters and save me."

She turned to Bellatrix.

"And you're coming too, Bella."

Bellatrix looked up from her book, startled. "Why?"

"Because you have impeccable fashion sense," Narcissa lied through her teeth.

Bellatrix eyed her suspiciously. "No? Andy aces in that department."

Andromeda perked up. "Yeah! I'll help you out, Cissy."

"No!" Narcissa said quickly. "You're busy, remember?" She gave Andromeda a pointed look.

Andromeda looked confused. "I am?"

"Yes," she hissed. "You need to … sort through your closet! All your clothing is in absolute mess, Andy. Mum said she wouldn't even let Kreacher near that mess."

"Okay…?"

* * *

"Oh, my feet hurts from all this walking," she moaned.

"We've been walking for twenty minutes," Bellatrix said dryly.

"I think we should rest a bit. Sit in a café," said Narcissa, pretending to look around. "How about there?"

She pointed to Madam Puddifoot's. Narcissa had already owled her to let her know of her plans, and Madam Puddifoot enthusiastically agreed to decorate her place very romantically. With candles. She had written in her reply that she had seen countless couples falling in love in her café without the need of love potion. Who needed amortentia when they could step into Madam Puddifoot's?

And it was indeed lovely. Narcissa sighed in satisfaction as she looked around the café once they were inside. Roses and candles. Not too ostentatious and too obvious. Subtly romantic enough. Even the faint incense odor was heady and enticing.

They ordered tea and some biscotti on the side.

Narcissa tried not to cackle in delight as Harry and Bellatrix immersed themselves in theories and practicalities of dueling magic. Both of them tried to include her in the conversation but she was happy to just observe them.

After fifteen minutes, Narcissa cast a Tempus charm. She gasped loudly. "Oh my. I forgot to set a timer on the cleaning charm for my feathers! I need to go!"

Harry began to stand up.

"No, no, you two should stay and try the biscuits. They are heavenly," said Narcissa.

She then called out to the counter. "We'll have biscuits, please!"

After a moment, Madam Puddifoot, a plump woman with kind face and lush brown curls, came out with a plate full of an enormous pile of biscuits. As she set down the plate on the circular table, Madam Puddifoot winked at Narcissa. She smiled deviously in return.

"That's … quite a lot of food," said Bellatrix, overwhelmed. "A bit too much for two people."

"Well, then, I guess you two should stay as long as you need to finish the whole thing," said Narcissa innocently.

She smiled as Madam Puddifoot grinned at her knowingly, giving her thumbs up over the counter.

"I must be on my way!" She waved and hurried off.

They would be spending at least an hour to finish the biscuits while Madam Puddifoot put on a romantic music in the background. That was enough time for them to talk something else other than Dueling magic and Dark Arts, like their feelings.

"Wait, Cissy!"

A hand grabbed her shoulders and whirled her around. It was Bellatrix.

"What?" Narcissa whined.

"You can't just go off like that on your own. Just owl Andy and she'll take care of the charm for you until we get back. We'll get the biscuits to go and go home with you."

"But I'm fine! I can manage on my own!" she protested. All her plans! This was her grand scheme with the help of Madam Puddifoot!

"I know you can, but we really should stick together. Especially in times like this."

Over Bellatrix's shoulders, Narcissa saw Harry come out of Madam Puddifoot's with a box of biscuits in his arms.

"But —!"

"No buts, Cissy. You're acting all suspicious here, and I have a vague idea on what it's about, but for now, we're going home."

"You do?" Narcissa asked, her eyes wide.

"Not quite. But we'll talk later."

* * *

+1

Later Bellatrix cornered her in the hallway.

"I know what you're doing, Narcissa," Bellatrix drawled, slowly stalking forward.

Narcissa froze on the spot. "You do?" she squeaked. Matchmaking wasn't matchmaking when the two parties knew they were being set up!

"Yes." Bellatrix stared at her with hooded eyelids.

Bellatrix stepped closer.

"Well, well, well, Cissy. If you wanted me, why didn't you say so?" purred Bellatrix seductively. "Why, let's make incest the official thing for the Blacks."

Narcissa spluttered. "What? That's not what —"

Bellatrix's arms shot out to the wall, trapping Narcissa in between.

"Cissy, I always _loved_ your blond hair —" Bellatrix closed her eyes and leaned forward.

"ANDY—!" Narcissa screamed from the top of her lungs. She shoved Bellatrix hard and scrambled to Andromeda's room.

Once she rushed inside and shut the door, Narcissa dove into Andromeda's arms, wailing.

"Cissy?" Andromeda said, bewildered. "Merlin, what happened?"

"Bellatrix — she's, _she's gone mad_!" she panted.

"Okay, other than the obvious?"

Narcissa hiccupped. "She — she — she tried to kiss me!"

Andromeda froze. "What?" she gasped.

"I know, right?!"

Andromeda gently held Narcissa's chin and tilted it up. "I can't believe she tried to do that to you," she murmured softly.

"Oh Andy, what do I do?"

"First, here." Andromeda handed her a silk handkerchief. "There, there," she crooned.

Narcissa was busy wiping her eyes.

"I am so angry at Bellatrix. How could she do that before me? We had an agreement!"

Narcissa stopped dabbing her eyes with the handkerchief. "What?"

Andromeda cupped her face. "Oh, Cissy, your eyes. They're _gorgeous_." She sighed dreamily.

Narcissa took a step back.

"I think we should make incest a thing in our generation. Top it a notch from cousincest from the previous generation, eh?" Andromeda waggled her eyebrows.

"Oh my god."

Narcissa bolted out of the room, seeking refuge in her own room behind the thoroughly locked door.

Later, Narcissa found Bellatrix and Andromeda cackling and raising their hands into a triumphant high-five. When they saw her, they doubled over, laughing louder.

Narcissa turned scarlet.

"You — you —" she pointed her forefinger at them, trembling. "I'm going to tell Aunt Walburga and Uncle Orion that you made fun of their marriage!"

_Fin_

* * *

A/N:

This won't be the last time you see Queenie Greengrass.


End file.
